The present invention relates generally to a pressure portion having a receiver for adjustable lateral support of a rack for in particular a steering arrangement of vehicles, wherein the pressure portion can be arranged in positionally variable relationship preferably guided linearly in a guide passage for adjustment of the support of the rack in an adjustment direction and can be enlarged or expanded, in particular spread, for its at least partial contact at the inside wall side in the guide passage with respect to a directional component which is radial relative to the adjustment direction. The present invention is further related generally to a pressure portion system including the pressure portion and a guide passage in which the pressure portion is positionally variably arranged preferably linearly guided in an adjustment direction in a loose position for adjustment of the support for the rack and in a load position is arranged radially braced under a pressure load at the inside against the guide passage.
Such pressure portions or pressure portion systems are used in particular in a steering arrangement for guiding and supporting a rack. Such a rack has to be supported, in particular, in the region of its thread engagement with components of the steering arrangement such as, for example, with a threaded worm. Mounted in the pressure portion system, the rack is supported for rotational movement around and/or translatory movement along its axis of rotation in a receiver, wherein the adjustment direction is oriented as perpendicularly as possible to the axis of rotation of the rack.
A pressure portion or a pressure portion system of the general kind set forth is known from German Utility Model No. DE 20 2010 011 990 U, which describes a pressure portion which in the load position can bear substantially play-free against an inside wall of the guide passage and against the rack. The pressure portion can extend in that installation in a wedge-like configuration between the inside wall of the guide passage and the rack. Such prior art already permits precise guidance for the rack in the lateral direction. As long as the pressure portion remains pressed in play-free relationship against the rack its play-free contact can also be maintained at the inside wall of the guide passage.